Tainted Love
by XxInarixX
Summary: This is yet again a SAD poem FIC about S&S. They are WAY OOC in this fic. Not for people who like S&S together!


Tainted Love  
  
By: Fluer21  
  
Summary: This is yet again a SAD poem FIC about S&S. They are WAY OOC in this fic. Not for people who like S&S together!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
As I sit on the floor in the dark, The only sound I hear is chop choppy chop.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
In this world darkness consumes me, I think of all my friend who knew me.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
No one knows my fear and sarrow, Thats why I feel so damn hollow.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
In this dark world no one gives a fuck, But me I blame it on my rotton luck.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The sound still continues, And I blame you.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Your the reason I'm going mad, Your the one who always makes me sad.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
You say "Fuck you you little bitch!" out of the Blue, And I reply "Hey you know what? Fuck you too!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Everyday I wish the same wish, That is that I diddn't exsist.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Because whats the point of my exsistence, Even if i can't put up no resistence.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
You've hurt me so much through my life, I wish I had a Fucking knife.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
All I here you say is that I'm a Stupid wife, Thats why I lay here and end my life.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
As I feel the blade Glide across my wrist, All i think is that you won't give a shit.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
As I fall to the floor surrounded by my blood, You walk through the door and your eyes begin to flood.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
You look at the blood and then back to me, You ask " How could you? We were ment to be!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
I look at him and weakly laugh, He stares at me and I stare back.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
As the Darkness slowly consumes me, I think of all the Friends who knew me.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
As I slip deeper and deeper into the black, All I think is I can't go back.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
As I hear the beep beep of Some annoying thing, Fear strikes me for that can only mean one thing.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
I slowly open my eyes, To find myself in a room full of white.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
I look next to me at the chair, To see him sitting there.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
I see him Sleeping peacefully, With my hand upon his knee.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
I thought he said he diddn't love me, If he diddn't, then why did he save me?  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
He opens his eyes to meet mine, All I ask him is why?  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
He said he was sorry foe all he did, And thats why he wanted me to live.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
He said we would start our lives anew, Thats when he said I love you.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
As I lay in my bed, And ponder those words you said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
I think they can't be true, Becuase I don't love you.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
As I walk out of you life like the rain, I hope my decision wasn't made in vain.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
You say to my retreating form I love you again, All I have to say to you is farwell my friend.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
AN: Like? No like? Well I won't know till you reveiw! NO FLAMES PLEASE! 


End file.
